A XigDem Drabble
by IncubusRhapsodos
Summary: Xigbar comforts Demyx after many botched mission attempts, but could their relationship actually go a bit farther? Cute XigDem.


A/N: This is my first story I've posted! Hooray! Please R&R and Constructive Critisism is reccomended. This is just a simple XigDem drabble, I'll post my actual story later. I own nothing except a table and a messy room, not to mention a frog plushie that stares at me while I sleep and plots to take over the world using cookies.

* * *

Xigbar's boots tapped monotonously on the marble floors as he waited for his Superior to show up. Xigbar was growing so

sick of waiting for Xemnas to show up even though he told everyone to be there at a certain time. These meetings were

practically useless anyway besides the part when they were assigned their missions. One by one, the various

members of the Organization filing in to sit down at their chairs. Axel and Demyx were first, Axel his usual hyper self and

Demyx his usual ditzy self. Saix sauntered in after them, his head held high and acting like he was royalty.

"Just 'cause he's in with Xemnas," Xigbar muttered angrily to himself, absentmindedly scratching the scar on his left cheek. His

amber eye narrowed as he watched Xaldin,Vexen, and Zexion walk into the room. There was something about Zexion he

didn't like, maybe it was the air of pure darkness that surrounded him, or the locks of pale lilac hair that covered his eye. Vexen

was rambling on about his new experiment that, Xigbar knew, would ultimately fail.

But it was Xaldin that he really wanted to see. There was something in those dark indigo eyes that still captured him, something

that had remained with him since they were Dilan and Braig. Xaldin's lips twitched into a half-smirk as he sat down next to the

Freeshooter. "You seem irritated today," Xaldin remarked as Xigbar's muscles tensed. "Just a little," Xigbar

replied as he watched the rest of the Organization file in. Lexaeus was barking at Vexen to be quiet; that he had a headache

and Vexen's voice was making it worse. Vexen's rebuttal echoed across the room for what seemed like eternity. Luxord simply

leaned back in his chair and played a game of solitaire while Marluxia was still combing his

hair and staring at his reflection in a small handheld mirror. Larxene was sharpening her kunai knives while muttering angrily to

herself about Vexen.Axel had laid his head down and fallen asleep on the table, his pale eyelids closed over burning poison

green eyes. Finally, Xemnas gracefully walked in, heading to the front of

the room in graceful, delicate strides. Demyx sharply nudged Axel in the ribs with his elbow, awakening him. He yawned widely

and rested his head on his fist. The room fell silent as Xemnas paused at the front of the room dramatically. Xigbar rolled his

eye. He finally started talking, and Xigbar immediately drowned him out with his thinking. He began to doodle aimlessly on a

piece of paper, waiting for Xemnas to dismiss them. Xemnas' random tangent ended with him calling Demyx to stay after a little

bit; that he needed to talk to him. Demyx's blue-green eyes developed a look somewhat like fearful

anticipation as he cowered in his seat. Xigbar knew the kid was still wet behind the ears and had proved to be sort of

incompetent at stealth missions. Xemnas really had no right to pick on the poor kid. He quickly dismissed all the Organization

members before setting his predatory gaze on the young Demyx.

He already looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Xigbar felt sorry for him. So he waited patiently outside the door for

Demyx to come out. Xemnas could be heard through the gilded doors with Xigbar's sharp ears; he was being rather tough on

the poor kid. Finally a loud wail was emitted from the other side of the doors and Demyx ran out, tears streaming freely down

his cheeks. Xigbar shook his head and followed him into the library, where Demyx collapsed on the couch and sobbed loudly.

"Demyx...?" Xigbar started shyly. " Are you ok?"

"No...! It's not fair...it's just not fair! I can't help that Xemnas keeps sending me on the missions I'm not good at! I can't help

it...!" Demyx fell into sobs again, and he curled into a ball. Xigbar sat down beside him. " Hey," he whispered, rubbing Demyx's

back. "C'mere." Demyx hesitated and flung himself into the welcoming arms of the Freeshooter. Demyx silently sobbed into

Xigbar's black coat, grasping handfuls of the worn black material.

Xigbar's warmth was so comforting, and he slowly began to doze off in his arms, exhausted from the crying. Xigbar's expert

hands ran up and down his back, relaxing sore, tense muscles and comforting the upset Nocturne. Demyx looked up at him

with tear stained cheeks and smiled gently, tears still accumulated around the corners of his eyes. Xigbar smiled,

stroking his face while at the same time, wiping the tears from his soft skin. Demyx sighed and buried his head in Xigbar's chest,

falling asleep. "Xiggy..." he murmured before nuzzling him again and falling back asleep.

Xigbar smiled on the inside at his new nickname, savoring this subtly intimate moment with Demyx. Sweet, vulnerable, innocent,

slightly ditzy Demyx. He was so cute, laying there on his chest with his pretty eyes closed, breathing softly and evenly,

completely relaxed. Xigbar buried his face in Demyx's spiky mess of a hairstyle, breathing in his soft scent. He

smelled like the ocean, and Xigbar loved it. Demyx stirred and quietly moaned, nuzzling Xigbar's firm chest again. He felt

Demyx's nose trail softly up his neck, and he suppressed a quiet moan. He buried his face in the niche between Xigbar's head

and shoulder, kissing at the sensitive spot behind Xigbar's ear. He felt Demyx breathe in softly, breathing in his scent. Xigbar's

hand moved up Demyx's body, then back down, slipping under his trenchcoat. Skin touched skin, and Demyx

jolted and bucked softly, wrapping his arms around Xigbar's neck. His face pressed against Xigbar's neck as he let out a small

moan, burying his face in Xigbar's skin. Xigbar felt his breath coming harder and faster as he pressed the younger one's body

tighter against his own. Suddenly, Demyx had lifted his head, mere millimetres seperating their mouths. Their breath came longer

and deeper until their lips gently brushed. Both momentarily stopped breathing, gazing gently at each other. Xigbar placed his

hand behind Demyx's head, pushing him forward and into a passionate kiss. The sensation that was snaking up his spine was

driving Xigbar crazy, and he pushed Demyx over onto the couch, holding Demyx's head still with his strong hands. He pressed

his mouth tightly to the other's, drawing a pleasured moan from the younger one.

"X-Xigbar...I can't help but think that I'm biting off a little more than I can chew..."

"What?" Xigbar gasped, propping himself up on his elbows, his hands still holding Demyx's head gently. "This...it's going too

fast...I don't know what came over me..."

Xigbar stroked the younger one's face. Demyx sighed, gazing up at him. He relished the feeling of Xigbar's warm body pressed

against his own, and he leaned his head back. "I still like it when you kiss me though..." Xigbar smiled and pressed his mouth

against Demyx's once more, his tongue diving deep to explore every inch. Demyx writhed in ecstasy,

pressing his body against Xigbar's. Xigbar felt one of Demyx's legs slide down his back over and over, pressing him down

farther. The stroking Demyx was applying to his back was having an interesting effect on his body, and he arched slightly into

the intimate contact. He felt heat building in the insides of his thighs, feeling the same thing happening to Demyx. The younger

one blushed deeply and looked into Xigbar's eye. He only had time to moan Xigbar's name before the Freeshooter

embraced him in a passionate kiss and pressed himself to Demyx. Demyx bucked violently as Xigbar's hand slipped into his

pants, caressing his aching cock.

"You've never done this before have you?"

"No...n-no...ohhh...Xiggy...give it to me..."

"Don't you think we should go somewhere else, first?" Demyx nodded, his eyes slightly glazed in pleasure.

"Xigbar...are you gentle? I've never had sex before..."

"I'll be gentle, Demyx...and I think what we're doing is more like making love."

"What's the difference?"

"...Hehe...you'll see, babe...you'll see..." Xigbar opened a portal, helping the weakened Demyx walk.

Xigbar's hands slipped the trench down Demyx's sculpted shoulders as he kissed Demyx's shoulders and the back of his warm

neck. Demyx moaned as his tongue slipped between his shoulderblades; sliding the trench farther and farther down until it fell to

the floor. Xigbar's warm hands caressed Demyx's well-built form, biting gently at the soft skin of Demyx's neck. The Melodious

Nocturne turned around, taking off Xigbar's trenchcoat and kissing softly at his collarbone. He reached around behind Xigbar's

head and took the hair tie out of his hair, the black and silver flush down Xigbar's shoulders.

Demyx stroked Xigbar's soft strands, running the silky smooth strands through his delicate fingers. Xigbar swallowed hard and

brought him close, their warm bodies pressed tightly together. "You know, Demyx..." Xigbar said quietly, "...before you, no one would touch me. Everyone always acted like I had the plague or something."

"Why...?" Demyx sighed, touching the scar on Xigbar's cheek, "...Because of this?"

"There's a lot more than that," Xigbar said, showing Demyx the deep scars that traced up one arm and across his chest. "I'm

missing an eye, I'm covered in scars, my hair has grey streaks...why do you even want me? You could do so much better."

Demyx was silent. "But...I know that no one's touched you. I don't want anyone else to touch you. I don't want you to be used

like Axel. He's been done at least five times by everyone...I want to be the only one that uses you. I want to be the only one that loves you. I want to be the only one that embraces you. I want to be the only one..."

"...Demyx..." Xigbar sighed, at a loss for words. He stroked the other's spiky, gelled hair, holding him closely. "I love you Xiggy..."

"I..." Xigbar sighed, "I love you too, Demyx..."


End file.
